degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
It's Raining Men
It's Raining Men is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on March 15, 2004 on CTV Television Network on July 9, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and James Hurst and was directed by Andrew Potter. The episode shares its title with the song by The Weather Girls. Summary Marco's out of the closet, and now he can't get a date. He's been eyeing up Paige's older brother Dylan, but just doesn't have the guts to make it happen. Clearly this is a job for... Spinner? Meanwhile, J.T. requests that you kindly don't get all up in his fries, dawg. Main Plot Marco and Dylan go on their first date with some help from Spinner. It is later revealed that Marco is afraid of bees. At the restaurant, Marco and Dylan run into Marco's homophobic Italian parents, who make the evening awkward. This episode ends in a kiss between Dylan and Marco. Sub Plot J.T. hosts a party at Toby's house after he stars in a commercial for French fries. However, the audience feedback is less than stellar because of the rather cheesy nature of the commercial. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls. *This episode reveals that Marco is afraid of bees, and Dylan's afraid of killer whales. *This episode marks the beginning of Marco and Dylan's first relationship. |-| Gallery= IRM1.01.jpg IRM1.02.jpg IRM1.03.jpg IRM1.04.jpg IRM1.05.jpg IRM1.06.jpg IRM1.07.jpg IRM1.08.jpg IRM1.09.jpg IRM1.10.jpg IRM1.11.jpg IRM1.12.jpg IRM1.13.jpg IRM1.14.jpg IRM1.15.jpg IRM1.16.jpg IRM1.17.jpg File:319 001.jpg File:319 002.jpg File:319 003.jpg File:319 004.jpg File:Darcosmooch.JPG Spinnerrandomlyhuggingdylan.jpg Spinnerrandomlyhuggingdylan(2).jpg Tumblr lfgh36T6aX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfghakBDA11qc1tpr.jpg 5435f.jpg s_degrassi3190026.jpg s_degrassi3190030.jpg s_degrassi3190043.jpg s_degrassi3190048.jpg s_degrassi3190063.jpg s_degrassi3190091.jpg s_degrassi3190094.jpg s_degrassi3190095.jpg s_degrassi3190117.jpg s_degrassi3190119.jpg s_degrassi3190122.jpg s_degrassi3190130.jpg s_degrassi3190140.jpg s_degrassi3190142.jpg s_degrassi3190143.jpg s_degrassi3190161.jpg s_degrassi3190163.jpg s_degrassi3190166.jpg s_degrassi3190182.jpg s_degrassi3190208.jpg s_degrassi3190214.jpg Tumblr lfghepEa9H1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfgh43dv8X1qc1tpr.jpg 89uoijj.png 789oiuo.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Darryl Armstrong as Tom *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Brona Brown as Louisa Del Rossi *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe *J.P. Richards as Andrew *Tony Sciara as Mr. Del Rossi Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Marco: "I hate bees they're like flying death monkeys!" *Dylan: "What is this hug the homo day?" Spinner: "I just care about you man, showing you love." |-| Featured Music= *''"Secret Splendor"'' by Buck 65 |-| Links= *Watch It's Raining Men on YouTube *Watch It's Raining Men on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes